Try Me
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: James and Baileywick have a heart-to-heart after he and Amber have an argument.


Try Me

Summary: James and Baileywick have a heart-to-heart after he and Amber have an argument.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show.

A/N: If you have siblings, then I know at some point you've gotten so irritated/mad with them that you just need a moment to yourself to cool down. This is basically the issue here. :D Enjoy!

*Story*

"Oh, just get out!"

Baileywick blinked as he was walking along the hallway, surprised to see James stumbling backwards out of Amber's bedroom. "Um, Prince James?"

James glanced at the steward and sighed as he started walking past him, his arms folded. "I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled as the silver-haired man stared curiously after him.

"You sure?"

"You wouldn't understand." The blonde boy paused and leaned against the wall, eyes downcast.

Baileywick just smiled as he mirrored the boy's actions, but on the opposite wall. "Try me."

The boy sighed heavily before glancing up at his longtime friend. "Amber and I had a fight."

The older man had to repress a smirk as he responded, "Really now?"

"She's just so…particular about some things, I guess." He began gesturing as he continued to explain. "Like the Wassailia presents? We were wrapping one to Dad, and I accidentally poked a hole in the fabric. She went ballistic on me, saying I'd ruined everything and now we couldn't get Dad a gift."

Baileywick blinked. "That seems a little…excessive?"

"Tell me about it! I tried to fix it by gluing it back together—"

"Hold on," the man said as he gave the prince an inquiring look. "You _glued_ the fabric back together?"

"No, I _tried_ to. I sort of ended up dropping some onto Amber's bed, and the present got all sticky, so she screamed at me to get out and shoved me out the door, which is basically what you just saw."

"Oh, boy…" He shook his head. "Prince James, I know your heart was in the right place, but…"

"I know," James concluded with a pout. "You just wonder where my head is, right? I get that a lot. That's what happens when you have an overactive imagination I guess."

"Hmm. You know, you and your sister aren't too different from my brother Nigel and me." He smiled as James gaped at him in awe. "It's true. Granted, between the two of us, I was more like Amber while Nigel was more like you. I'm a bit of a perfectionist, as you know, so I was constantly nagging Nigel about doing things just so." He chuckled. "I guess what I didn't realize until I was older was that the little insignificant matters that we perfectionists tend to focus on really aren't that important in the long run."

"Tell Amber that," James lamented. "She won't even let me in to talk to her."

"Perhaps I could act as a buffer for now?" the steward suggested with a shrug. "Whatever differences you and your sister have, you'll need to set them aside and simply focus on the fact that being a family and caring about each other is far more important than stressing over the little things. So, let's get this taken care of now."

The boy smiled. "Thanks, Baileywick."

Together, they walked back toward Amber's room, and the steward knocked gently on her door.

"Come in," called a weary-sounding Amber from the other side of the door, obviously still upset.

"Maybe I should just stay here," James suggested with a sheepish smile.

"Get in there," Baileywick commanded simply as he opened the door and ushered him in. "Princess Amber?"

"Oh, Baileywick." She turned around from her spot on her bed, where she'd been attempting to remove the glue, and then frowned. "I'd rather not see _James_ right now."

"Amber, I'm sorry," the younger twin said sincerely as he walked up to her. "I didn't mean to ruin everything for you. I was just trying to help."

"Your 'help' is often more trouble than it's worth, James." She sighed as she noticed her brother looking rather sad, something she wasn't used to. "Oh, James, I know you meant well… And I'm sorry for kicking you out." She heaved a heavy exhale as she relinquished her efforts of fixing her comforter. "I just wish I could _fix_ this…"

"If I may, Princess Amber," Baileywick began calmly, "we _do_ have three sorcerers who live in the castle now, not to mention Princess Sofia, who's amply gifted with magic and may know a few spells to fix your problem."

"Hey, why didn't I think of that?" James grinned. "Sofia could fix the present _and_ the comforter! And if she couldn't, I bet Mr. Cedric could."

"I suppose so…" She slid down from the bed and walked over, grabbing her brother's hand. "Come on. Let's go find Sofia and see if she knows a spell to fix our problems."

The boy gave his sister a meaningful look. "Magic can't fix _all_ of our problems, Amber… It seems we still have a long way to go in some ways, doesn't it?"

She smiled sweetly. "We'll get there. Thanks for putting up with me." She glanced toward the steward. "Both of you."

Baileywick chuckled. "My pleasure, Princess Amber." He watched as the twins left before shaking his head. "Yes, _just_ like Nigel and me…" He laughed thoughtfully to himself before returning to his duties.

The end


End file.
